God of Light
by Aesomesauce
Summary: What happens when Erza is not the only one who leaves the tower of heaven and joins Fairy Tail, But has no memory of her past. She holds great power, but does not remember that she has it. She will go on adventures with Team natsu and the whole guild in search of her lost memories.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own fairy tail but I do own my OC Takuya Sutā and others in the future.**_

_**Recommendation: If you have not watched Fairy Tail or at least made it to episode 40 than you will not understand the beginning to this story. M y character follows real events from the show. Please do not read until you have made it to 40. Sorry but this is for your own good.**_

_**A/N: I'm sorry I havn't posted in a while it's just that I had this great idea and I needed to put it down on paper or should I say the internet, but agan I'm sorry I hope you like.**_

_**Chapter 1**_

**(ErzaPov)**

**(The R System AKA The Tower of Heaven)**

As I sat against the wall next to my friends I heard people gasping and saying, " Who's the new girl? That poor girl." and other things too. Then I saw the girl being draged and then thrown into the same place I was in; she was unconscious. The girl was in white tattered clothes, she had long orange spicky hair and was holding a talismen. On the talismen was a picture of a phoenix rising above the horizon like a sunrise. After I was done staring at her she finnaly woke up and said,

" Where am I?"

Then Rob came up to her and told her, " The R System"

Then she spoke again and asked everybody in the room, " Do any of you know who I am? And why I'm here in this place." Then everybody gasped. Then Jellal came.

" If you can, can you tell us your name?" Jellal asked calmly.

Then the girl sat up. " I...I think it's Tak..uya Su..tā." She stamered.

" Sutā huh; well it's nice to meet you. And I'm sorry none of us know who you are." Jellal said while looking at the girl. Then everybody including meself, went over to introduce ourselves.

"Hello I'm Erza."

"Millianna,"

"Jellal."

"Wally."

"Sho." After introducing our selves Rob came over to Sutā.

"I'm so sorry that you can't remember anything, but I'm sure you'll get your memory back someday." He said in a kind voice. Then then Sutā said thanks and walked away. I followed her to the corner of the room.

"Are you ok?" I asked in a concerning voice.

"Ya I'm fine." She said back. Then she got up again and somehow climbed the wall. I didn't notice before, but she had an orange tail. After she climbed all the way up the wall she hung from the ceiling by her tail.

"Hey Erza have you seen Sutā any where? I wanted to talk with her." Jellal said scratching his head.

" Look up." I said back. Then he looked up and said,

"What are you doing up there?" He screamed. Then she spoke.

"Just thinking. GOSH! WHY CAN'T I REMEMBER ANYTHING ABOUT MY PAST YET I CAN REMEMBER HOW TO TALK, READ, DO MATH, AND LOTS OF OTHER THINGS TOO!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. Then a guard came to the sell.

"Quiet down in there!"

"No I'm to frustrated to quiet down right now!" She said why'll smashing her fist into the ceiling which caused a gigantic hole to appear in the ceiling. Then the guard slowly backed away from the girl who just yelled. After that she got calm, but everyone else was stunned by what she did.

Then Sho came over to everyone and said he had a plan to escape the R system.

**(Time Skip)**

**(Sutā Pov)**

After Sho's plan failed, I saw everyone scared and Sho was crying because we were captured and being questioned.

"Who made up this plan?" The guard yelled while asking the was still crying and was to scared to speak up so Erza spoke.

"I did i..." Then Jellal interupted.

"I did it." He said fermly.

"No you didn't it was the girl wasn't it?" The guard said. Then the guard grabed Erza and started to walk away. Everyone was screaming her name, when I slowly stood up and everything went blury and I felt dizzy.

**(Erza Pov)**

I looked at my friends as I got carried away. Everyone was screaming my name when I saw Sutā stand up and her eyes turned red and it looked like she was going to attack. Then jellal put his habd on her shoulder, and her eyes turned back to there normal color again which is green. I closed my eyes and then opened them again and I saw that everyone was gone.

**(Time Skip)**

**(Sutā pov)**

When the guards came back with Erza I wondered where Jellal was when Rob said, "They must of took Jellal in Erza's place." When Erza was in the cell and the door closed the guards started talking about Jellal. Erza stood up and grabed the first thing she could find and broke out of the cell. Then she started a speech about we need to fight for our freedom and everybody agreed.

When everybody earned there freedom except for Rob because he died; Erza went to get Jellal and I followed her in secret. When she freed him he started acting nuts talking abut zeref and staying to rebuild the R system. And for some reason he could use magic. When Erza opposed him he smashed her into the wall knocking her into the next room. When he sent her away he finally noticed me and sent me away too. When I woke up I didn't see the tower of heaven anymore and I saw Erza crying.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I do not own fairy tail but I do own my OC Takuya Sutā and others in the future.**_

_**Recommendation: If you have not watched Fairy Tail or at least**__** have whatched **__**episode**__**s 1-5 **__**th**__**e**__**n you will not understand this story. My character follows real events from the show**__** and maybe a few original arcs and episodes/chapters**__**. Please do not read until you have made it **__**through 1-5**__**.**_

_**A/N: **__**Remember if you do not know whats going on in my story you can allways consult the real anime or manga, and if you don't, it will just be explained later in my story because I follow the original story line. Most of the time.**_

_**Chapter 1**_

**(****Lucy ****Pov)**

**(****Fairy Tail Guild****)**

When I got to the Fairy Tail guild Natsu slamed open the door and said, " I am home!" Then everybody in the guild said hi.

"Hi."

"Hey."

"Welcome back."

"Yo."

Then I walked in, and it looked like everyone in the guild already new about the incident in Hargeon. And when one person started talking about it Natsu jumped in the air and kicked him in the face. I was surprised, and asked, "Why?"

"The information you gave me about salamander was fake!" Natsu screamed angerly.

Then he screamed back that they were just rumers. After that they started fighting, and then the whole guild started fighting except for a caple people. As I watched the guild fight I thought that this was amazing I finnally made it to fairy tail. Then I started to meet some people who wernt fighting. They were Gray Fullbuster and Kana Alberona; Gray was half naked with out knowing it and Kana was drinking a whole barrel of wine. After them a man named Elfman who was quickly beaten in the guild fight. Loke was next.

"Are you a newcomer?" Mirajane asked. I was so happy to meet her.

"Are you going to stop them?" I asked.

"They are always like that. It's better not to interfere. Besides..." Then Elfman was thrown into her and said, "It is fun, right?" Then she passed out. And after that everybody started to talk to me.

**(Sutā Pov)**

'Well it looks like we have a new member.' I thought. Unlike everyone else I didn't join in and fight I just stayed put until another member was thrown into me. When that happened I got freakishly angery and punched him so hard he went flying into someone else. And I ended up joining the fight. And in the end the guild was almost destroyed, and the only reason why it wasn't was because the master interupted the fight and the guild was spared.

After master stopped complaining how we destroyed things again and he gets documents from the council aka complaints. I dicided to meet the newcomer, but right before I got close to her she evated me and tryed to talk to Natsu. Then Romeo asked, "Isn't my dada back yet?"

"You are annoying Romeo. You are a mages son, so wait quietly at home and believe in your dad." Master said. Then Romeo complained that it has been a week now and his father said three days. After master responded they both started to scream and Romeo left. Then Natsu left as well, and the next day they left to find Romeos father.

"Gah, I totally forgot to introduce myself to the new member!" I screamed as I relized this.

**(Time Skip)**

**(Sutā Pov)**

"Today is the day I finnaly get to meet Lucy." I said It's been a couple days since she joined the guild and I have not met her yet. So as I think that today is the day I slowly make my way to the guild. And when I get there I quickly bolted my way to Lucy and then said hi.

"Hello, who are you?" She asked kindly.

** "**My name is Sutā. It's nice to finnally meet you. I'm one of the wizards here at Fairy Tail. Well technically not a wizard just a member."

"Well it's nice to meet you too. My names Lucy." Then she left to look for a job on the request board.

"Yes, I finnally introduced myself." I said to myself quietly. Then I sat down at one of the tables and whatched the normal chaos that happens in the guild. After a few minutes Loke came and yelled to everyone that were in trouble because Erza is back, but unlike everyone else I was actually overjoyed not terrified. And soon after that Erza came through he door with a gigantic horn on her back then set it on the floor. Everyone except for me was gaspine and was stunned out of fear.

"I'm back. Is master here?" She asked.

Then Mirajane said, "Welcome back. Master is at the regular meeting."

"I see."

Then some of the other guild members asked what the huge thing was. And after explaining what it was she asked if it was troublesome they said absolutly not even though I think there lieing.

"You guys. I heard rumors while traveling. About Fairy Tail causing trouble again." Which is completly true. "Even if master forgave you, I won't." Then she started telling people to stop doing something or telling them their flaws, so I new it wasn't the best time to say hi, or welcome back to her because she would do the same to me. After she was done I ran over and said hi she said, "Oh hi Sutā."

"Welcome back." Then she got serious and said that she needed Natsu And Grays help with somthing.

"I heard some troublesome rumors during my job. Normally I would wait for masters decision, but I dicided that it's better to settle this early. I want you two to help me out. Will you come with me." Then Natsu and Gray looked at each other and agreed.

"Erza can I come too?" I asked couriously.

"No it's to dangorous for you. You can't use magic remember."

"Yeah, but I have enhanced sences and reflexes I'll be fine."

"Fine. You can come." She responded. Then I got really happy I couldn't wait for the adventure ahead.


End file.
